Should I Or Shouldn't I
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: Sean just comes back and finds out what's been going with Emma. Peter has other plans for Emma and him. Emma is happy Sean is back but now she has a decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok you guys tell me what you think. If i should keep going or if i should take it down. You only have 60 days to tell me what you think. R&R**

* * *

**Should I Or Shouldn't I**

"So, Em what's the drama going to be this year?" Asked Manny as they walked down the street from Emma's home.

"Hopefully nothing, after the school shooting, Sean leaving and the thing with Jay two years ago, and you, Peter and his camera, and my anorexia episode last year. Who knows." Said Emma

Just then Peter drives up in his new BMW.

"Hey Ladies. Said Peter smiling.

"Nice car." Said Emma

"Thanks. My dad just gave it to me." Said Peter

"Cool." Said Emma

"Now who wants a ride to school?" Asked Peter

"I do." Said Emma getting in.

"No thanks. See you at school Emma." Said Manny as she walked away.

**Manny's POV**

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. God I can't stand that guy. I don't get what Emma sees in that him. I mean even Chris was better than Peter. Hell Jay would be better than him. If only Sean was here he could help her. Wait a minute._

**Sean's POV**

_I'm back. I never thought that I would be back here. If there is one thing I know now is what I want. And I'm going after it._

**Normal POV**

"Sean? Is that you?" Asked Manny walking up to him.

"Manny? Yeah it's me. I just got back." Said Sean looking at Manny.

"Emma will be very happy to see you. Are you staying? Are you going to school?" Asked Manny

"Yes I'm staying. Yes I am going to school here." Said Sean

"Good. I'm so glad that you're staying. Now all we have to do is keep an eye on Emma, and make sure she doesn't have another episode. Which will be easier now." Said Manny

"Wait! Episode? What episode? What kind of episode, is it serious, is she ok, did she hurt herself? And how will it be easier now?" Asked Sean worried about Emma

"Calm down Sean. She's ok now, I think. Yes it was serious in a way she was hurting herself. It will be easier now because you can help me watch her now." Said Manny

"You think she's ok now? How serious was are we talking here? And what is it that she has?" Asked Sean

"Very serious, she started fighting with anorexia last year." Said Manny looking down

"She what?" Said Sean

"Is anorexic." Said Manny

"What, how could that happen? I mean, Emma?" Asked Sean

"I don't know how it happened." Said Manny

"This is my entire fault." Said Sean

**With Peter and Emma**

"Sweet car Peter." Said Emma

"Yeah, my dad just gave it to me." Said Peter

"Cool." Said Emma

"How are you doing?" Asked Peter

"Good." Said Emma

"Good." Said Peter

Emma just looked out the window seeing the school come into view.

"Who is that talking to Manny?" Asked Peter

Emma looked at Manny and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Em, Emma are you ok?" Asked Peter as he stopped the car.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Said Emma

**Back With Sean and Manny**

"Who is that with Emma?" Asked Sean looking at them.

"That's Peter, her boyfriend." Said Manny like she hates him.

"You don't like him." Asked Sean

"Jay would be better than him." Said Manny

"Jay? Are you feeling ok?" Asked Sean

"I fell fine. And Yes Jay." Said Manny

"The same Jay I know?" Asked Sean

"Yes." Said Manny

"What did this guy do that makes Jay better than him?" Asked Sean

"He filmed me when I was drunk." Said Manny

"So? What's bad about that?" Asked Sean

"With my top off." Said Manny looking down.

"Wow." Said Sean surprised.

"Then e-mailed it to the whole school." Said Manny

"I can see now why you think Jay is better." Said Sean

**Emma's POV**

_Why is Sean here? I can't believe it, Emma get ahold of yourself. Just because Sean is here doesn't mean anything. He left when you needed him, thought Emma. What about Peter, I can't do this, I can't think like this I'm with Peter. Your with Peter not Sean. Peter wants to know who Sean is, how can I tell him._

**Sean's POV**

_Emma has a boyfriend, I guess I knew that could happen. But I will keep one eye on Emma and the other on Peter. He doesn't sound too good._


	2. Surprising Frendships

"Many what is he doing here?" Asked Emma as they walked in to the Media Immersion room.

"He's move back." Said Manny

"He's what?" Said Emma

"Why is he moving back here?" Asked Emma.

"To go to school here, I don't know ask him." Said Manny

"Manny what would I say?" Asked Emma

"I don't know, what ever you want." Said Manny

"What were you and Sean talking about?" Asked Emma

"Oh, nothing." Said Manny

"Manny I'm not stupid." Said Emma

**With Sean**

Sean was walking to shop class, but can't get what Manny said out of his mind.

"Sean your back." Said Jay wiping off his hands off with a rag.

"Hey Jay, what's up man?" Asked Sean trying to push it to the back of his mind.

"Nothing much." Said Jay as he walked back to the car the car he was working on.

"That's kind of hard to believe." Said Sean with a little laugh.

"Well I guess it is, but what about you?" Asked Jay

Just then the bell rings.

"Say Jay, what's going on around here?" Asked Sean

"What do you mean?" Asked Jay

"With Emma and this Peter guy." Said Sean

"Oh Greenpace and Countryclub boy." Said Jay

"Yeah them." Said Sean

"He is the principal's son." Said Jay

"Whoa that's weird." Said Sean

"Yeah." Said Jay

"How long have they been going out?" Asked Sean

"I don't know." Said Jay

"Oh, how's Alex?" Asked Sean

"I don't know, we broke up." Said Jay

"You and Alex." Said Sean

"Yeah." Said Jay

"I've missed a lot." Said Sean

"Have you seen Greenpace yet?" Asked Jay

"Stay away from her jay, she doesn't need you trying to get in her pants." Said Sean with anger in his eyes.

"Why should you care?" Asked Jay

"She's my friend." Said Sean

"But still you wouldn't act like that." Said Jay

**Jay's POV**

_Cameron if you only knew the half of it._

**Normal POV**

"She's my friend Jay get over it." Said Sean

"Like you got over her." Said Jay

**Back with Manny and Emma**

"I hope I don't have any classes with him." Said Emma walking to her next class.

"Would it really be that bad if you did?" Asked Manny

"Yes it would plus for the fact Jay is in 4 of them." Said Emma

"Oh yeah I forgot he is." Said Manny

"How could you forget he is?" Asked Emma

"I don't know." Said Manny

"Manny he sits right behind us." Said Emma

"How did peter take it?" Asked Manny

"Take what?" Asked Emma

"When you told him about Sean?" Asked Manny

"What about me?" Asked Sean walking up to them.

"Nothing, now many lets get to class." Said Emma walking in to history class.

"Whats with Greenpace?" Asked Jay

"Like you care." Said Manny with that she walked in to the classroom.

"Is their something I should know?" Asked Sean

"How should I know." Said Jay as they walked in the room.

"Em, you did tell peter right?" Asked Manny sitting down by Emma.

"Well." Said Emma

"You didn't tell peter about Sean." Said Manny

"No." Said Emma

"Are you nuts? He's going to find out sooner or later." Said Manny

"I pick later." Said Emma

"If you don't tell him now he will find out some other way." Said Manny

"When did you start taking his side?" Asked Emma

"I'm not." Said Manny

"Yeah right." Said Emma

**Sean and Jay**

"What are you doing back?" Asked Jay

"What does it look like im doing back?" Asked Sean

"Nothing." Said Jay

"Your wrong." Said Sean trying to hear Emma and Manny.

"Oh really." Said Jay

"Yeah." Said Sean

"Are you going to tell me?" Asked Jay

"A lot of reasons." Said Sean

"Like?" Asked Jay

"School, friends and none of your business stuff." Said Sean

"Would this none of my business stuff have blonde hair and long long lags." Said Jay looking at Emma.

"Don't talk about her like that Jay." Said Sean trying yo keep from yelling.

"Shut up Jay." Said Emma turning around.

"Why should I?" Asked Jay

"Because you need to." Said Manny

"Who's going to making me?" Asked Jay

"Me." Said Sean

"Manny I'll meet you at our lockers." Said Emma

"Where are you going?" Asked Manny

"The bathroom." Said Emma as she walked out of the classroom.

"What are you her mother?" Asked Jay

"Shut up Jay." Said Sean

"Whoa clam down Cameron." Said Jay

"What is with you Jay it's like you have something for Emma." Said Sean

"Like I would go after that slut." Said Jay

"Emma is not a slut." Said Sean as he pouched jay.

**With Emma**

"Hey Alex." Said Emma walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Greenpace." Said Alex

"Whats up?" Asked Emma

"Nothing, what about you?" Asked Alex

"Sean's back." Said Emma

"That's good right?" Asked Alex

"No, its not." Said Emma


	3. Old Boyfriend Meets New Boyfriend

"Why do you say that?" Asked Alex

"With everything that has happed I don't want him to find out about any of it." Said Emma

"Why?" Asked Alex

"I don't know." Said Emma

"You still like him?" Said Alex

"No," I guess it's that when he looks at me I can do no wrong, I just don't went that to change." Said Emma leaning against the lockers.

"You still like him." Said Alex

"Why do you keep saying that?" Asked Emma

"That's what it sounds like," Said Alex

"I'm with Peter, I can't like Sean." Said Emma

"Manny wants to know why I didn't tell Peter about Sean." Said Emma

"Why didn't you?" Said Alex

"I don't know why I didn't tell him." Said Emma.

**With Sean, Jay and Manny**

"Where is she?" Said Manny at her locker.

"You don't think she's doing it again do you?" Asked Sean

"Who knows, and who cares!" Said Jay

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Asked Manny looking at him.

"Greenpeace right." Said Jay

"Why ask him Manny?" Asked Peter walking up to them.

"If it isn't the Country Club boy." Said Jay

"The police called and they are looking for you Jay." Said Peter

"What do you want Peter?" Asked Manny

"I was going to walk Emma to class, but I guess not." Said Peter

"If that was all, then leave." Said Manny

"Oh I will slut, by the way who are you?" Asked Peter looking at Sean.

"I'm Sean Cameron and you must be Peter Stone." Said Sean

"So you're Sean." Said Peter

"Yeah." Said Sean

"You are well known." Said Peter

"Really." Said Sean

"Yeah." Said Peter

"Weren't you leaving?" Asked Manny

"Why yes I was." Said Peter as he walked down the hall.

"So that's Peter." Said Sean

"Yep." Said Manny

"He's a push over." Said Jay

"For once Jay is right." Said Manny

"Then…Hey…" Said Jay

"Where is she." Said Sean

"Where is who?" Asked Emma walking up to them.

**Peter's POV**

_So you have her, but won' get Emma back ever._

**Normal POV**

"Where were you?" Said Manny

"I went to the bathroom, then I ran in t into a friend, and we were talking." Said Emma

"Are you sure?" Said Manny

"Santos you are not my mom." Said Jay

"Jay is right Manny you're not my mom so stop acting like it." Said Emma mad and walked away.

"Jay just back off you don't even know what this is about so back off." Said Sean

"Yes, I do." Said Jay walking away.

**With Emma**

Emma walked outside.

"Hey Greenpeace." Said Amy walking up to her.

"Hi Amy." Said Emma

"How is it going?" Asked Amy

"Fine I guess." Said Emma

"I'll see you later right?" Asked Amy

"Yeah." Said Emma as she walked away.

"Hey Emma." Said Chris as she walked by.

"Hi Chris." Said Emma walking away.

The bell rang telling Emma she needed to get to class.

**Emma's POV**

_I should really go to class, but I don't want to. I can't believe Sean is back or that I am friends somewhat with Alex, Amy, Chris, Alex and Amy, that's the surprising part. Normally I would be listening to the teacher but I can't help to think about other stuff._

**Normal POV**

"Sean what do you think was taking her so long?" Asked Manny

"I don't know." Said Sean

"Maybe she was with a guy." Said Darcy

"Darcy shut up." Said Manny

"I know Manny if you would just think about reprifing yourself it would help you a lot." Said Darcy

"Yeah right like that would happen." Said Sean in a low voice.

"Darcy, I am just fine the way I am and you just don't know how to stop being a nun." Said Manny

"Manny, Darcy do you mind if I teach the class or is it cutting in to your chit chatting time?" Said the teacher

"Sorry." Said Manny and Darcy

As the teacher turned back to the chalkboard.

"God I hate English." Said Manny

"I can't wait until next period class." Said Sean

"Why?" Asked Manny

"Because it's science." Said Sean

"So?" Said Manny

"I hate science." Said Sean

"Not to good at it I'm guess your not good at it." Said Manny

"I need to keep my grades up." Said Sean

"Maybe I can help." Said Manny

"You want to help me?" Said Sean

"Your serious aren't you?" Asked Sean

"Yes I am." Said Manny

"Ok." Said Sean

"What do you have for your last class?" Asked Manny

"Media immersion, you?' Asked Sean

"French." Said Manny

"What does Emma have?" Asked Sean

"Study hall." Said Manny

"Jay?" Asked Sean

"Well he has 4 classes with Emma and me not counting lunch." Said Manny

"I know history." Said Sean

"Yeah that's one of them." Said Manny

"Emma? Emma? Earth to Emma." Said Manny getting up.

"What?" Asked Emma out of her thoughts.

"Class is over." Said Sean

"Oh." Said Emma getting up and walking out the door, down the hall as someone pulling her in a room.

"Don't worry…."

* * *

**emma, alex, amy and chris friends? who pulled emma in to room? i need 10 reviews befor i put the next chapter up.**


	4. Jordon?

**This is for all you Peter haters. by the way i hate him to.

* * *

Then**

"Emma? Emma? Earth to Emma." Said Manny getting up.

"What?" Asked Emma out of her thoughts.

"Class is over." Said Sean

"Oh." Said Emma getting up and walking out the door, down the hall as someone pulling her in a room.

"Don't worry…."

**Now**

"Don't worry it's me. Said Peter

"Peter? Don't scare me like that." Said Emma

"I didn't mean to." Said Peter leaning down to her.

"What are you doing Peter?" Asked Emma backing up from him.

"Trying to kiss you." Said Peter moving closer to her backing her up against the wall.

"Look peter I just want to go." Said Emma scared.

"I don't know about that." Said Peter pushing up against her.

"Peter don't." Said Emma knowing what he was thinking.

"Why not you know you want me." Said Peter touching her

**With Manny and Sean**

"Where's Em?" Asked Manny looking around.

"You don't think she's…" Said Manny

"No." Said Sean

**With Emma and Peter**

"Peter stop it." Bagged Emma

"No, you think I'm stupid or something, I know what happed between you and Sean Cameron." Said Peter with his hand under her shirt.

"Nothing is happing between Sean and me." Said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid I sew the way you two looked at each other." Said Peter moving his hand up her shirt.

"Peter stop it." Emma as she kicked him where it hurts and ran.

**Timelapes **

Emma walks in to study hall, which is the Media Immersion room and got on a computer to check her e-mail.

**Emma's POV**

_What's this? Who would put Beautiful as a subject? NO. It can't be! He's out? What am I going to do? What will Sean think? Get a hold of your self-Emma, peter almost… now he's out and all I can think about is what Sean will think. Clam down Emma. You need to get out of here._

**Normal POV**

"Emma? Emma?" Said Sean looking at her.

"What?" Asked Emma

"You coming?" Asked Sean

"Yeah in a little bit." Said Emma

"Em do you want to talk?" Asked Sean sitting down by her.

"I broke up with Peter." Said Emma not thinking about what she is saying.

"Really? Why?" Asked Sean trying not to smile.

"We where going nowhere." Said Emma

"Now what are you going to do?" Asked Sean

"I don't know." Said Emma getting up.

"Well while you don't know come with us to the Dot." Said Sean

"Sure." Said Emma

**At the Dot**

"Emma, Sean over here." Said Manny waving at them.

"We see you Manny, but what is that doing here?" Asked Emma looking at Jay.

"Sean." Said Jay

"Aw Sean turned gay on us." Said Manny joking.

"No I didn't." Said Sean sitting down.

"Emma what's with you?" Asked Manny

"Nothing." Said Emma

"No, something is wrong." Said Manny

"Sean, why don't you and Jay get something for us to drink?" Said Emma

"Sure." Said Sean getting up from the table.

"Ok, what's up?" Asked Manny when the guys got far enough away.

"Peter tied something with me, so I broke you with him them I got an e-mail guess who it was from." Said Emma

"Who?" Asked Manny

"Jordon, he's out." Said Emma

"What did you do?' Asked Manny

"Well.. I was last in thought when Sean some, I couldn't tell him.' Said Emma

"Why not?' Asked Manny

"Because it happed in 7th grade and now we are in the 11th grade." Said Emma

"So?" Asked Manny

"What about the Jay thing?" Asked Emma

"What about it?" Asked Manny

"If I tell Sean about Jordon, I might as well tell him about Jay." Said Emma

"What about me?" Asked Jay as they sit down the drinks.

"That Emma can't wait for you to leave her alone.' Said Manny taking her pop.

"Em how are you doing?' Asked Sean sitting down.

"I'm ok." Said Emma smiling.

"What's up? Did we miss something?" Asked Jay

"You did." Said Manny

"I broke up with Peter." Said Emma

"About time." Said Jay

"Hey!" Said Emma laughing.

"What?" Asked Jay

"I know Manny hated him, but you Jay?" Said Emma

"Well when Sean said that Manny said I was better then him I knew something was wrong with him." Said Jay

"Oh." Said Emma looking at who just come in.

"Manny." Said Emma in a whisper.

"What?" Asked Manny back in the same way.

"Look at who just walked in." Said Emma looking back at him.

"What are you girls looking at?' Asked Sean

"Nothing.' Said Emma looking at Sean.

"No one." Said Manny looking at them.

"I have to go." Said Emma getting up after her last drink.

"What? Now?" Asked Sean

"Yes." Said Emma walking out the door.

"Emma! Wait!" Said Sean going after her.

"What?" Asked Emma outside.

"I'll drive you." Said Sean

"Ok." Said Emma

"I sew that guy you were looking at, what's up with that?" Asked Sean

"Lets not talk about this here." Said Emma


	5. Sean Gets Angry

i am looking for a beta reader

* * *

"Sure, ok." Said Sean

"Let's go to the park." Said Emma

"Ok, I'll drive." Said Sean getting in his car.

"So Em want to tell me what's up?" Asked Sean trying to break the ice.

"When we get to the park." Said Emma

Timelapes

"We are here." Said Sean as he gets out.

"Thank Sean." Said Emma getting out.

"We are friends after all." Said Sean sitting down on top of a picnic table.

"I hope so." Said Emma sitting down by him.

"I'd like to think we are Em." Said Sean

"I don't know." Said Emma trying not to look in his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything Em? No matter what it is, no matter how big or small it is I'm here, you can tell me I wont think of you any different or see you any different." Said Sean looking at her.

"Thanks for the little speech as Sean, but it doesn't change things, I'm still not telling you." Said Emma

"You said tell me what's up when we got here." Said Sean

"Nothing." Said Emma

"Come on Emma, the way you were acting in there after that guy came in that's not nothing." Said Sean

"It happened years ago." Said Emma

"What happened years ago?" Asked Sean

"Nothing." Said Emma

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Said Sean

"It is." Said Emma

**Sean's POV**

_Why won't she tell me what's wrong? It's not like I can 't tell that something is up. I know he I can tell. But why won't she let me in? What is she hiding? This isn't her._

**Emma's POV**

_I'm not telling him. I can't, I won't. If I tell him about Jordan I might as well tell him what happened with Jay and what Peter tried. He would be so mad about the Jay thing._

**Normal POV**

"Emma tell me." Said Sean

"No!" Said Emma angry.

"What if I guess? Then will you tell me?" Asked Sean

"Fine, but I don't think you'll be able to guess." Said Emma

"It has to do with that guy back at the Dot?" Asked Sean

Emma nodded her head.

"It happened before I came." Said Sean

Emma looked at him with tears waiting to fall and nodded her head.

**Emma's POV**

_I should just tell him._

**Normal POV**

"It happened right before 7th grade started, I had been emailing this guy name Jordan, he said he was 12 or 13, the last e-mail I got from him said he was on his class trip and when they were coming here. He wanted to meet me I emailed him back and said I wanted to meet him Monday. Toby and J.T. said I shouldn't meet him when I told them he wanted to meet him, the next day I told my mom Manny was coming over when she was over when she wasn't and when Manny called I told her I wasn't going to see him, I said I was going to watch something on tv for Jordan, when I got to the hotel waited for him, this guy came asked if I was Emma and said Jordan was waiting for me up stairs, when we got there he called for him but after awhile I didn't like what was going on, so I said I left my purse downstairs, but he said it was right there. I ran to the door but it was locked, so I was trying to unlock it when but I wasn't fast enough, so I ran to the bathroom he said I could leave so I waited until I thought he was gone so I came out and opened the door, but then he shot it." Said Emma I'm not sure I can go on.

"Did he?" Sean Asked as he trailed off.

"No. I was lucky." Said Emma looking at her hands.

"Good I'm happy you were lucky." Said Sean letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Well?" Asked Emma

"Well what?" Asked Sean

"I'm waiting for you to tell me how stupid I was." Said Emma a little angry.

"Why would I do that? Asked Sean Sadly.

"Because I could have been killed, raped or kidnapped." Said Emma

"Yeah but you weren't. Emma we all make mistakes." Said Sean

"You're telling me." Said Emma

"What do you mean?" said Sean

"Jay and I hooked up after you left." Said Emma

"You DID WHAT?" Asked Sean

"Just Once." Said Emma

"How could you do that? And with Jay of all people?" Asked Sean

"I wasn't thinking straight in the head." Said Emma almost yelling.

"So it doesn't matter." Said Sean

"Why?" Asked Emma

"Because it's not you." Said Sean

"I know that!" Yelled Emma

"Calm down Emma." Said Sean as he touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Said Emma pulling her arm away almost crying.

"I'm sorry Em." Said Sean as she fall in his arms.

"Peter t…tried t…to r…rape me." Emma finally got out.

"He what?" Said Sean wanting to beat him up but knew Emma needed him more.

"H…he tr…tried … to r…rape me." Cried Emma as Sean pulled ger closer letting her know that he wasn't leaving her.

**With Manny and Jay**

"What's the deal?" Asked Jay

"What do you want to know?" Asked Manny

"Cause you can't tell me nothing is going on when it mast be something big." Said Jay

"Wow you actually have a brain in there." Said Manny

"Funny Santos." Said Jay


	6. Chapter 6

"I try." Said Manny smiling.

"Why does that guy keep looking over here?" Asked Jay

"I don't know." Said Manny lying.

"Yes you do and it has to do with why Emma ran out of here so fast?" Said Jay losing his patience with her.

"No I don't, so why don't you just give up." Said Manny getting mad.

"Cause Sean is in this now." Said Jay

"Look Jay why don't you go back to who cares ville." Said Manny

"Sean is my friend, I have a right to know what is going on." Said Jay

"And Emma is mine, I have I right not t tell you stuff that is in her past." Said Manny

"You mean that guy is from her past. He might be 30 for all you know." Said Jay

"Look just leave it alone." Said Manny

"No I want to know what Sean has gotten himself in to." Said Jay

"I can't tell you what is wrong with Emma." Said Manny

**With Sean and Emma**

"Emma im sorry I yelled at you." Said Sean still holding Emma as she cried.

**Sean's POV**

_I can't believe this. I'll kill them both before they get near her. I can't believe this as happed to Emma, my Emma is hurting and I don't know what to do about it. Beat them up is one thing I can do._

**Normal POV**

"Sean are you mad I didn't tell you sooner about Jordan?" Asked Emma

"No of cause not, don't ever think that." Said Sean

"Thanks Sean I needed that." Said Emma

"Any time." Said Sean

"You can let go of me now." Said Emma

"Oh ok." Said Sean

"Now what?" Asked Emma

"Who all knows?" Asked Sean

"About what?" Asked Emma

"About Jordan?" Asked Sean

"Manny, JT, Toby, my mom and Snake." Said Emma

"Who all knows about what Peter did?" Asked Sean

"Really just you I told Manny he tried something so I broke up with him." Said Emma

"And the Jay thing?" Asked Sean trying not to let his anger show.

"My parents and I think that's it." Said Emma

"And now me." Said Sean laughing.

"Yeah now you, Sean don't be mad at Jay ok?" Said Emma

"How can I not be?" Asked Sean

"Because I begged him to." Cried Emma

Sean looked at her wanting to yell at her but knew it wasn't going to help anyone plus it would just make her cry some more.

"I guess I can't be to mad Em." Said Sean

'Why not?" Asked Emma

"Because it took a lot to tell me all this and you might have been messed up in the head." Said Sean

"I was and thanks Sean." Said Emma sitting up.

"Anytime Em." Said Sean

"We should get back." Said Emma

"You sure you're ready to go back?" Asked Sean

"Yeah." Said Emma getting up.

**With Jay and Manny**

"I can't believe that you care about Emma." Said Manny

"I don't, it's Sean I'm worried about." Said Jay

**Jay's POV**

_What has he done now? Sean is going to kill him. Sean loves her so I have to care a little about her. I can't let them find out._

**Normal POV**

"You care about one of your friends I'm shocked." Said Manny taking a drink of her Pepsi.

**Manny's POV**

_Why does he care? Is there something about him that nobody knows about him? He never cared about Emma before, so why would he start now? Does it have to do with Jordan? Does he know him? No way not even Jay can be friends or talk to someone like Jordan. Then again the eyes do like the same as well as some other things._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Emma, hey Sean over here." Said Manny as they walked in the Dot.

"What have you guys been up to?" Asked Sean seeing Emma looking around the restaurant.

"Just talking." Answered Manny.

Jay just being bored was texting on his cell phone.

"Jay talking with that's new." Said Emma looking back at them after seeing Jordan gone.

"Yeah are you sure he is feeling alright?" Asked Sean

"I don't know, he was asking about that guy that was here and Emma." Said Manny

"Me? Why me?" Asked Emma

"I don't know." Said Manny

"You do remember that I am right here right?" Asked Jay putting down his phone.

"Sure we do, so why were you asking about me?" Asked Emma

"I was worried about what my boy here is getting him self in to." Said Jay

"Come on Jay I know that's not the reason." Said Manny

"And how would you know?" Asked Jay

"Because it's you." Said Manny starting to yell.

"What has he done now?' Asked Alex walking over to them.

"Manny thinks Jay is lying about why he as asking about Emma and this guy that was in here." Said Sean

"So Jay why were you asking about Emma for the last time?" Asked Manny

"I told you, because of Sean I was worried about what he is getting him self in to." Said/Yelled Jay

"And I told you that it is a lie!" Yelled Manny

"How would you know anything about lying, oh yes someone who let what's his name film her!" Yelled Jay **(A/N Jay is talking about episodes "Venus" part one and two where Peter films Manny when she is drunk.)**

"Jay that was uncalled for." Said Emma mad.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you. Why does Jay care about Emma? Who was Jay talking about? Is Jay hiding something? If so what?**


	7. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	8. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	9. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
